La elfina que no quería ser liberada
by Dalia Black
Summary: Pequeñas escenas de la vida de Winky, la elfina doméstica que no quería ser liberada. Regalo para Noe Disaster.


**********Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**____****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible **___**Veraniego 2013**____**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

Este fic va dedicado con todo mi amor a **Noe Disaster**, mi amiga invisible. Ella pidió un fic sobre alguna especie o sub-especie y esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Espero que sea lo que querías y que te guste, lo he hecho con todo mi cariño. ¡Un gran abrazo para ti!

* * *

**La elfina que no quería ser liberada**

**I**

El sol ilumina tenuemente el amplio salón, en el cual parecen primar los tonos celestes y plateados. Todo en la habitación se encuentra en perfecta simetría y ha sido minuciosamente limpiado. Afuera, el sol no tardará en ocultarse. El cielo, cubierto casi en su totalidad por nubes, ha adquirido diversas tonalidades. A juzgar por los colores naranja, violeta y rosa pálido que tiñen desigualmente la superficie, se podría pensar que todo ha sido obra de un inexperto aprendiz de pintor. Es como si este hubiera vertido pintura por accidente y, no contento con el desastre creado, hubiera intentado remediarlo frotando el lienzo con un paño, embarrándolo así aún más.

Cómodamente recostada en uno de los sobrios sofás del salón, una mujer lee un libro de mediana extensión. Pasa las páginas con cierta elegancia, pero sin prestar real atención a su contenido. El ejemplar se encuentra en perfecto estado y parece haber sido adquirido recientemente. Sobre la portada, en letras escarlatas y vistosas, se puede leer "El encantamiento de la repostería". La mujer, quien no luce particularmente interesada en la lectura, deja el libro a un lado y reprime un bostezo.

—Mitzie

La mujer no ha gritado. De su boca solo ha salido un tenue sonido apenas perceptible. Y, sin embargo, ese simple susurro ha bastado para que frente a ella se presentara una criatura de escasa estatura y de orejas puntiagudas.

—A su servicio señora Crouch ¿Se le ofrece algo? —pregunta con una voz muy chillona, mientras se alisa disimuladamente los pliegues de su vestimenta, la cual consiste en una tela blanca semejante a la funda de una almohada.

—Sí, tráeme un té. Dos cucharadillas de azúcar. Ya sabes cómo me gusta.

—En seguida señora, como usted ordene.

La elfina doméstica hace una reverencia y regresa a la cocina con gran rapidez. Pone a hervir agua y saca una taza de porcelana, las preferidas de la señora. En la cocina, no obstante, no solo se encuentra ella. A su lado, hay una criatura muy parecida a ella. Tiene las mismas orejas, puntiagudas y caídas, y la misma nariz, redonda y del tamaño de un tomate. Es, sin embargo, mucho más pequeña en estatura. Su cabeza, por lo tanto, también lo es, lo cual hace que sus ojos, castaños y ya de por si enormes, se vean mucho más grandes en comparación.

La pequeña elfina doméstica se llama Winky y es la hija de Mitzie. Winky tiene poco más de un año y fue concebida con el estricto permiso de sus amos. Estos, muy a su pesar, son consientes de que, por más que se lo ordenen, Mitzie no vivirá para siempre y es preciso contar con un reemplazo para cuando ella ya no esté. Es por ello que, pese a su corta edad, Winky ya ayuda en pequeñas tareas del hogar como tender las camas o limpiar los estantes con un plumero. Todo esto bajo la siempre atenta vigilancia de su madre, a quien han dejado a cargo de entrenar a su hija para que pueda ejercer en el futuro como una adecuada elfina doméstica.

La prioridad de todo elfo doméstico, el objetivo en el que se basan sus vidas, es el bienestar de sus amos. Para Mitzie, la maternidad es un asunto que siempre irá detrás de su trabajo. Su hija existe, al fin y al cabo, porque es necesaria para la familia Crouch. No es una situación que le cause conflicto interno alguno o la obligue a meditar sobre la cuestión. Mitzie no se hace preguntas y es feliz de ese modo. Winky es su hija, pero al mismo tiempo nunca podrá ser nada suyo. Winky, al igual que ella misma, ni siquiera se pertenecen a sí mismas. Son propiedad exclusiva de la familia Crouch. Y a mucha honra, añadiría Mitzie si pudiera.

Sirve el té en la taza poniendo sumo cuidado en no derramar ni una gota. Winky la observa, con sus brillantes ojos castaños abiertos como platos. Su madre le ha advertido que debe de observar todo lo que ella haga para que pueda aprender a desenvolverse correctamente en el futuro. Winky es una elfina obediente por naturaleza, como todos los de su especie. Hace caso a su madre en todo y acata sus órdenes con diligencia y docilidad. Ella sabe, sin embargo, que no es a su madre a quien le debe el mayor respeto, sino a sus amos.

Mitzie agrega dos cucharadillas de azúcar al té de su ama y aguarda unos segundos a que el contenido adquiera la temperatura exacta que le gusta a su ama.

—Ni muy caliente ni muy frío —recita Winky con una voz muy aguda. Su madre le ha dicho innumerables veces que es así como le gusta el té a la señora Crouch.

La elfina gira algo sorprendida por la interrupción de Winky. Es curioso, siempre se ha referido a ella por su nombre, como si no la asociara como su hija. Ahora, sin embargo, piensa con orgullo en que su hija tiene una excelente memoria. Está convencida de que será una estupenda elfina doméstica, al igual que ella misma y sus cientos de antepasados. Todos ellos fieles a la familia Crouch. Su familia.

Mitzie nunca ha recibido un abrazo. Su madre jamás le dio uno, estaba muy concentrada disciplinándola y atendiendo a la familia como para perder el tiempo con muestras de afecto maternal. Por otro lado, la propia Mitzie se hubiera quemado las orejas en el horno de cocina antes de considerar siquiera la posibilidad de recibir un abrazo de parte de sus amos. Los abrazos jamás han formado parte de su vida. Tampoco es que le importe mucho el no recibirlos. El bienestar de sus amos es todo lo que necesita para mantenerse contenta. La aprobación de estos son sus abrazos particulares, o al menos así le gusta creerlo.

No sabe por qué lo hace. Sucede casi instintivamente, como un impulso que no fue capaz de reprimir. Sabe que cada segundo que pierde es un segundo que debería de haber dedicado en atender a sus amos. Un buen elfo doméstico solo vive para sus amos, debe de consagrar hasta el más insignificante segundo a ellos. Mitzie lo sabe. Lo sabe muy bien y sin embargo es ella la que ahora abraza a Winky con sus delgados y huesudos brazos. Es un abrazo corto y algo torpe, pero abrazo al fin y al cabo. Sabe que es el único que ella y su hija recibirán en toda su vida. Dura tres segundos exactos. Deshace el abrazo con brusquedad y sin detenerse a observar la expresión de confusión que ha adoptado el rostro de su hija. Coloca la taza de té en una bandeja a toda prisa y sale de la cocina con dirección al salón.

Sabe que lo que ha hecho está mal y que debería de castigarse por ello. Esa noche, sin embargo, Mitzie no se castiga. Winky tampoco lo hace, pero jamás olvida el abrazo.

* * *

**II**

A Winky le gusta trabajar para la familia Crouch. No solo le gusta, sino que se siente honrada de poder hacerlo. El señor Caspar Crouch y su esposa Charis son ya ancianos, al igual que la propia Mitzie. Bartemius, el hijo mayor de ambos, vive con su esposa e hijo en una casa ubicada a pocas cuadras de la de sus padres. Ethel, la segunda, sigue viviendo bajo la atenta y severa vigilancia de su anciano padre, quien no quiere que se repita con ella lo sucedido con su hija menor. Berenice, la última de los hermanos, ha contraído matrimonio recientemente con uno de los jugadores estrella de Las Avispas de Wimbourne, para profundo disgusto de su padre, quien terminó aceptando la unión a regañadientes.

Winky, por su parte, ha pasado a vivir con el señor Bartemius Crouch, el heredero. Su madre, Mitzie, se ha quedado para atender a los ancianos señores Crouch y ella ha partido para atender al joven matrimonio. Su nueva ama, Hattie Crouch, es una bruja amable y algo nerviosa. Salvando las diferencias, la elfina considera que comparte cierto aire con su anterior ama, quien era igual de reservada y poseía cierto talento natural para organizar la casa. A Winky le gusta su nuevo hogar. Es una elfina doméstica muy joven, llena de energía y ávida por satisfacer a sus amos.

Además de las típicas labores de limpieza, cocina y demás servicios domésticos, Winky ahora se hace cargo de una tarea especial. Se trata del cuidado del pequeño señorito Crouch. Bautizado como su padre, Barty Crouch es un niño delgaducho, de piel pálida y pecosa y cabello rubio perfectamente recortado. Winky lo ha cuidado desde su nacimiento. Claro que su madre también se encarga de él, pero suele delegar las tareas más pesadas, como cambiar pañales e ir a consolarlo en medio de la noche, a Winky. A ella ciertamente no le importa, la hace feliz cuidar del pequeño, quien, a pesar de su corta edad, es también su amo.

El señor Bartemius Crouch es incluso más severo que su padre. Como es debido, Winky lo admira y respeta. Esa noche, el señor Crouch se ha llevado un profundo disgusto. Como todos los días, ha llegado a casa tarde debido a los muchos asuntos laborales que lo retienen en el Ministerio de Magia hasta altas horas de la noche. Winky, como todas las noches, se ha apresurado en colgarle el abrigo en el perchero y traerle una taza de té muy caliente y sin azúcar.

Bartemius ha saludado a su esposa y se ha sentado en el sofá, con la taza de té en la mano, a revisar por última vez unos documentos del trabajo. Barty, a quien el ruido que su padre ha hecho al entrar ha despertado, ha salido de su cuarto sin que nadie lo advirtiera y se ha puesto a jugar con su frisbee mágico. Desafortunadamente, el frisbee ha impactado contra la nuca de su padre, quien ha soltado la taza de la sorpresa, manchando así de té los documentos que en ese momento se disponía a revisar.

Si bien los documentos pudieron ser devueltos a su estado original con un simple hechizo, nadie le pudo quitar el disgusto a Bartemius. El pequeño Barty fue reprendido severamente, quizá con más ímpetu del necesario, por su furibundo padre. El niño, quien ve a su padre en contadas ocasiones y se encuentra acostumbrado a los mimos de su madre, se ha dado el susto de su vida al verse solo frente a la ira de su padre.

Hattie, atraída por los gritos, ha salido a ver qué ocurría y se ha encontrado con la escena. Se ha quedado entonces en su sitio, temerosa de intervenir y molestar de ese modo aún más a su marido. Una vez terminado el griterío, le ha ordenado a su hijo que regrese a su cuarto y ha intentado calmar a su exaltado marido.

Winky, quien lo ha escuchado todo desde el pasadizo, se ha quedado inmóvil, a la espera de ser llamada. Los gritos siempre la han angustiado, desde que era una niña. Solo consiguen perturbarla y alterarla. No hay nada que le dé más miedo que eso. Sin embargo, Winky no se queja. Nunca lo ha hecho, sabe que lo más sensato es quedarse callada. Ha sido testigo de muchos gritos en su vida y ha aprendido de su madre que lo correcto es mantenerse al margen y no inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le competen. Eso es lo correcto y razonable.

Barty, quien ha decidido obedecer a su madre, ha salido disparado del salón con las lágrimas cruzándole a montones el rostro. Está seguro de que papá es malo y no lo quiere. Papá nunca está con él y, cuando está, no le deja hacer lo que él quiere y siempre le está regañando y gritando por algo. Dobla por el pasadizo en dirección a su cuarto y se topa con Winky, su elfina doméstica. Sabe que Winky siente debilidad por él, siempre obedece cuando le ordena algo y le deja hacer lo que él desee. Se acerca a ella y la abraza. Como ambos son casi de la misma estatura, no le es difícil hacerlo. Entierra el rostro en su hombro, cubierto por una toalla que hace de vestimenta, y llora con todo lo que sus pulmones le permiten.

Winky está paralizada. Nadie nunca la preparó para esto. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que aquello ocurriría. El amo la está abrazando. Cuando era una niña, su madre la abrazó. Fue solo una vez, pero ella aún lo recuerda. Ahora no es su madre quien la abraza, sino el amito Barty, y, sin embargo se sorprende al descubrir que la sensación es la misma. Tiene un efecto cálido y reparador en ella.

Sabe entonces lo que tiene que hacer. El amo Barty está triste y es su deber consolarlo. Extiende sus brazos huesudos y lo abraza con cierta torpeza, pero con decisión. Winky está cumpliendo con su deber, se dice a sí misma con convicción. Y es que en el fondo no está segura de quien necesita más el abrazo, si ella o Barty.

* * *

**III**

¡Liberada! Una vergüenza ¿Qué diría su madre si la viera? Winky se tapa los ojos con sus huesudos dedos para no ver en lo que se ha convertido. Una elfina doméstica sin amos ni hogar. Ya no pertenece a nadie. ¡Ah, el oprobio, la vergüenza! Winky está sola y es muy desgraciada.

Se le retuercen los huesos cada vez que recuerda el momento preciso en que el señor Crouch le dio la prenda. Pobre y bueno señor Crouch. Winky es una elfina mala y desobediente que solo ha sabido darle disgustos. Y ahora ¿quién cuidará del pobre y bueno señor Crouch? Nadie. El señor Crouch ha quedado solo y todo es culpa de Winky, la elfina sin honor. Su amo hizo bien en despedirla. ¿Quién es su sano juicio conservaría a una elfina tan mala?

Dobby ha encontrado a Winky y le ha propuesto sonriente buscar trabajo juntos. Winky le ha dicho que estaba loco. Dobby es de lejos el elfo doméstico más chiflado que ha conocido en su vida. Por algún extraño motivo, sin embargo, Dobby se ha salido con la suya en esta ocasión y ha conseguido trabajo para ambos. Winky sabe que debería de sentirse agradecida con Dobby, pero se encuentra demasiado sumida en su propio dolor como para agradecerle al peculiar elfo doméstico.

Winky podrá tener un nuevo amo y un nuevo trabajo, pero Winky nunca dejará de ser una elfina desgraciada. Su deshonra la acompañará por siempre. Como es correcto, Winky se siente avergonzada de ser libre. La culpa la acecha como un inquilino doloroso del cual no desea y no es capaz de desprenderse. Porque en el fondo la culpa es lo único que la mantiene con vida. Significa que todavía no ha caído tan bajo. Significa que todavía le queda algo de orgullo. Por eso se aferra a ella con una desesperación casi enfermiza. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Estrella su cabeza una y otra vez contra una pared de la cocina. El dolor inunda sus sentidos y la debilita. Siente un hilo de sangre resbalar por su frente. Una oleada de satisfacción la recorre entera por un instante. Es lo que se merece. Su cabeza impacta una y otra vez contra la dura superficie. Algo le impide entonces seguir castigándose. Winky mira con rabia al elfo que se ha interpuesto entre ella y la pared.

—Winky debe dejar de hacerse daño

—Winky es una elfina mala y debe castigarse ¡Es lo correcto! —chilla con indignación— Dobby debería dejar de meter las narices donde no debe —añade con reprobación.

Dobby la mira sin pestañear y la empuja con cuidado hasta sentarla en una silla. Winky no ofrece mucha resistencia. Da unos cuantos puñetazos al aire, pero se calma casi de inmediato. Se halla demasiado mareada y débil como para oponerse. Dobby le coloca un manta de lana amarilla encima y regresa a atender sus propios asuntos.

Winky desearía gritarle que es un elfo doméstico malo y que debería de sentir vergüenza. Irónicamente, es ella la que ahora está recostada ociosamente en horario laboral y Dobby el que atiende ejemplarmente sus deberes. Aleja la vista de él irritada y entierra el rostro en la manta. Se compadece de su propia suerte. Pobre y desgraciada Winky. ¡Ay, si su madre la viera! Es una vergüenza para los de su raza. El dolor que ahora le hace palpitar la frente no se compara en lo absoluto al que sintió el día que fue liberada.

El aspecto que ofrece no podría ser más deplorable. Tiene los ojos hinchados y adornados por grandes y oscuras ojeras. Su vestimenta ha dejado de ser una pulcra e inmaculada toalla y ahora se compone de una blusa lila y una falda celeste cubiertas de suciedad y con diversas manchas esparcidas en su superficie.

Winky se lleva la cerveza de mantequilla a los labios. Puede sentir el líquido recorriendo su garganta, nublándole los sentidos a su paso. A su lado, hay una ruma de botellas acumuladas. Los demás elfos domésticos la miran con desaprobación. A Winky ya no le importa. Mareada, vacía su mente de todo pensamiento y se deja arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

Dobby cuida de ella día y noche. Winky no sabe por qué lo hace. No le debe nada a ella. Ella, por supuesto, tampoco le debe nada. Él no es su amo. Podrá haberla buscado después de ser liberada, podrá haberle conseguido trabajo y cuidar de ella ahora, pero Dobby no deja de ser un elfo doméstico más. Winky también lo es, y mientras viva servirá únicamente a la familia Crouch, su fidelidad hacia esta será eterna.

Siente como alguien la sostiene en sus brazos y la deposita sobre una cama. Es Dobby. Suele traerla allí cuando se marea demasiado y le hace beber algunos antídotos. A pesar de lo mucho que despotrica de él, en el fondo Winky aprecia que se tome tantas molestias para con ella. Winky jamás ha tenido un amigo. El concepto de amistad no tiene cabida en su vocabulario. El mundo se divide en personas que son sus amos y personas que no lo son.

Dobby, con sus extravagantes hábitos, su bondadoso espíritu y sus locas ideas, no parece encajar en ninguna categoría. No es su amo, eso es seguro. Pero tampoco forma parte del esto de individuos que no lo son. Por más que le cueste reconocerlo, Winky se siente en deuda con el elfo doméstico. Sabe que sin él las cosas serían ahora mucho peores. Sabe que sin él, lo más probable es que no sobreviviera.

Porque quizás el mundo no solo se divide entre amos y no amos. Porque Winky podrá seguir siendo una elfina desgraciada, pero Winky tiene un amigo.

* * *

¡Hola! Pues bien, eso sería todo, espero que a mi amiga invisible le haya gustado. Después de escribir esto me he quedado con las ganas de ir a apoyar a Hermione en su defensa de los elfos domésticos. Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
